


If Adventure has a Name...

by Turdle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Archaeology, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turdle/pseuds/Turdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU of the 1920's in Amestris, a series of short drabble Adventure genre-AUs, served up in the flavor of Indiana Jones, The Mummy, and The Librarian. Following our daring heroine, the ace Reporter and sometimes sharp shooter Riza Hawkeye and the beguiling and brilliant Professor Roy Mustang in their journey to the Xerxian ruins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roy/Riza treasure hunting AU.

They’re in the wastelands of an awful desert, and Riza has been following her latest (rather handsome) story for several hours now. Her feet hurt despite her sensible shoes, it’s so hot she feels as if her skin is burning, and no matter how good looking the head of the anthropology & archaeology department is, Professor Roy Mustang seems to be leading her on a wild goose chase for the lost temple of Xerxes.

The fact that this excites him somehow only makes Riza more irritated. 

It isn’t until late afternoon, with the sun bearing down on them both that Riza gets her moment of vindication. A cobra raises its head off the rocks and threatens to strike, and before the  _‘man of action’_  Roy Mustang can manage to react, Riza’s already pulled his pistol from its’ holster and shot the damn thing.

“I  _despise_  snakes, Professor.” Riza says calmly, as she cocks the pistol. “Although what I despise more is getting lost. I believe it would be in both of our best interests if I kept the gun, and  _you_  handled the map, hmm?” 

The professor looks stunned as she tosses the map back to him - and perhaps, if Miss Hawkeye’s keen journalistic senses are correct - horribly turned on. He doesn’t manage to say anything before she’s brushed past him, boots sinking into the sand, pistol in hand. 

“Glad you’re inclined to agree, Professor. We should make these sorts of arrangements more often.” Riza says, mood suddenly lifted.

And when she adds, “One can only hope you handle you handle  _yourself_  better than your guns.” she lets the suggestion sink in before she tosses him her most competitive smile. There’s a rather short list of things he can do to make this miserable ordeal up to her, and she can’t say an excellent cover story is the only one she’ll accept. 

Despite her best efforts, Riza has rather alarming attraction to bumbling geniuses who need her to save them from their own stupidity. And  _because_  of her best efforts, she’s quite certain that by the time they set up camp for the evening, he’ll have  _that_  part of the equation made explicitly clear. 

Roy Mustang isn’t the only man of action, after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Booby Traps. Timed written in 16 minutes.

It takes Riza more or less a minute to figure out the only solution available. The mechanism is loaded on a spring, and she can see clearly enough that if they spring the trap, Roy’s  _rather_  delightful hands will be crushed. 

She’s still intending to put them to good use, after all, and she’s  _still_  more fond of the Professor than she’d care to admit. (Even if he is a bit careless in this actions at times). 

Before Roy can reach out and test the limits of the trap - by trying to out-snatch the prize that lies before them in the ruins of the Xerxian temple - Riza has her hand on his. 

“I have an idea,” she says, before he withdraws his hand, and raises a brow at her. Curious, he watches. 

When her hands go to her shirt, he says nothing, but the moment she untucks her blouse from her skirt, he flushes, and attempts to act like he might look away. After a moment of staring, his gaze finally hits the sand, and Riza tries not to snort as she reaches back behind herself and undoes the clasps of her bra, pulling it out from under her shirt. 

“I’m going to rig the mechanism,” Riza explains, and Roy’s eyes are suddenly back on her,  _definitely_  staring again, although it’s clear he’s uncertain if he’s supposed to be abashed or not. “We can use this to hook the ends to the spring, and it should hold with enough stretch to allow you to remove the chalice.”

“We—what?” Roy manages, clearing his throat. He gives her a pointed look, one she supposes should be meaningful.

“My bra. I’m going to use it to prevent your hand from being crushed.” Riza said slowly, lips quirking in amusement. “Unless you happen to be wearing nylons under those fitted trousers you have on, Professor, I can’t think of anything else that we can use to tie this down with.” 

“Oh. Right then. Go ahead then, I suppose. I can only imagine what else you might need it for.” Roy replied, eyes darting from her to her chest and back to the trap. 

“I can assure you,” Riza says as she ties the pulley down to its anchor, “-I was going to lose it sooner or later.” 

She leaned, grabbing the cup quickly before she thrust her bra into his hands, and then undid her ties once more, letting the weight spring forwards onto the pedestal with a loud thump.

“Could you hold onto that for me?” Riza asks sweetly as she tucks the chalice into her bag. 

Roy gulped. Riza shot him a daring smile.

 _This teasing business was beginning to be rather fun_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Celebratory ~we got the shiny thing~ sex. Timed written in an hour, no beta-work.

Roy was still giddy over their find hours later, after they’d finally set up camp. He’d upturned her pack, fished out the chalice, and had immediately gotten to working on reading its runes by the fire he’d started (which was admittedly one of the few things Riza preferred he do), briefly commenting every few moments in wonder about his shiny cup. 

It was a nice shiny cup, Riza knew. It was also probably her story of the year, if it was  _half_  as important as he seemed to think it was. It was hard to tell with those scholar types - Professors would find anything amazing if given the chance. Still, Riza was just relieved they would have something to take back with them. 

Besides a good story, that was.

“—that was brilliant back there, by the way,” Roy said, shaking Riza from her thoughts as she fished out her flask from her knapsack. “-disarming the trap, taking the chalic; you know, this is probably the most important thing in this entire desert. There’s never going to be another cup like it.” He proclaimed, grinning back at her as he stepped away from his fire and towards her.

“You should always be prepared, Professor.” Riza unscrewed the cap of her flask, and took a brief swig of the whiskey inside, before passing it towards the professor. He fumbled between holding the flask and the chalice and took a sip with a grimace before handing it back.  _Too strong for his tastes, no doubt._

Riza capped the flask and tossed it back in her pile of things, watching Roy admire his find. Their find, in all technicality, although Riza had very little interest in attempting to take any of his credit. Journalistic integrity, she thought. (When she bothered with such things.)

“To discover the King’s chalice of the Gods…I think it merits something a little celebratory—” 

She had him by the collar before he could finish blathering on. Riza knew that for the first moment she kissed him, it would either be a terrible choice or a wise idea, but after a split second, she had wormed the  _ridiculous_ cup from his hands and dropped it gently onto her knapsack. The professor was either too stunned to react or too pleased to bother, and so she smiled into her kiss, coaxing him gently forwards to her.

She had begun to think his interests truly lay elsewhere, and it was going to be rather insulting if it was just the cup. 

And she hadn’t wanted to pry, perhaps he simply hadn’t had time for women in all his academic career. Or maybe he hadn’t been interested in women at all, and Riza hadn’t really  _known_  until she’d started being coy. Or moreover, until she started being rather  _blunt_. She’d guessed he didn’t take too quickly to subtlety, and slipping her tongue into his mouth was about as unsubtle as it could get. 

Judging by his reactions, he was neither totally uninterested nor totally unpracticed, but Riza kept from asking if it was all book theory or any practical application. Either way, Roy Mustang had an admirable attention to detail. 

He still tasted vaguely of the whiskey, but the scent was light under his aftershave, and sweat, and Riza pulled him into the tent without questions. Roy followed eagerly, hands finding a place at her hips, mouth open to hers. The kissing was good, a fair bit more exciting than the talking had been, and Riza realized it would be a shame she would in all likelihood try and listen to him later and only think of how distracting his mouth would be if used for other purposes. 

He had a lovely voice, but a lovelier tongue, and when she didn’t expect it from him, he cupped a palm under her breast, rubbing her softly through her blouse.

 _Definitely knew something_. 

Riza broke their kiss to gasp slightly when he found her nipple, and Roy gave her a curious look, as if he’d mentally made a note already of her reaction. Like she was another study. Knowing his academic fixations, Riza could only be grateful she was being afforded the same attentions. 

“ _Professor_ ,” Riza said, voice dropping a note, as she pushed herself into his hand and untied the knot of his tie. “Might I propose a  _means_  of celebration?” 

“I think I’ve been more than amenable to all of your suggestions, thus far.” Roy replied, voice wavering somewhat dangerously. There was no light in the tent, and Riza could only make out the dim lines of his face and the sharp black eyes that watched her with a hunger she wasn’t sure could exist.

Riza licked her lips. Without much pretense, she pulled away, unbuttoning her blouse with little ceremony and less patience, and glanced sideways to ask, “What was the chief god of the Xerxians?” 

“Uh,” Roy said smartly, before shaking his head, and offering, “Helios, god of the sun. Why?”

Riza dropped her blouse to the floor of the tent, and then gave Roy a firm push to the cot roll, smiling at he landed flat on his ass. “I needed a god to thank. I don’t have any of my own to be concerned with.” She said, tugging her skirt down over her hips before she knelt down, straddling the professor’s lap. 

“You understand. I thought it’d be appropriate for the situation.” 

“ _Ah_.” Roy answered, before Riza caught his jaw in her hands and began to kiss him again, fingers working quickly at his shirt. It was too hot, too tiring, too  _much_  to be patient anymore, and if she was going to be frank, her eagerness was going to get the best of her. When a button didn’t budge, Riza popped it from the fabric, pushing away the dusty white oxford to expose a surprising amount of muscle beneath.

 _Well,_ she thought.  _Someone did something besides read books_. 

Roy was flexible and encouraging, and his hands went to her breasts again, firm and warm against her skin. Riza shuddered as he moved, rocking forwards against his lap in encouragement. She fought back a light laugh as he hesitated, a small moan escaping his lips as she did so. Tugging his hair, she wound her fingers at the back of his neck, before slipping her other hand down his chest. Ridges of muscles played beneath his skin, and she felt his breathing grow uneven under her hands as she teased lower.

Forget lost treasures. Riza had succeeded at playing sidekick to  _his_  adventures all week. This time, with a hard tug of his belt clasp, she would have him at her mercy.

They were a tangle of tongues and limbs for a good long moment before Riza coaxed him into moving long enough to divest him of his trousers, stripping him down to the printed green shorts he wore underneath.  _The little lion of Xerxes_.

It had to figure. (It was a miracle she didn’t laugh.)

“Medical kit, beside the oil lamp.” Riza directed, slipping off of his lap for a moment, before she shimmied out of her underwear. 

“Right, right.” Roy said, sounding far more breathless than she had. Riza exhaled, laughing softly as he reached for the kit and scrambled through the bandages and tweezers until he came across the smaller tin and popped it open. Riza leaned over him, swiping a rubber from the box before she pushed him back against the cot roll and peeled away his shorts, freeing his erection. 

“Ever study genetics, Profesor?” Riza asked thoughtfully as she rolled the condom down. 

“Hmm?” He asked, struggling to sound composed.

“I don’t imagine you’d need to. They’ve been good to you.” Riza teased, kissing his cheek before she settled her hands over his shoulders. 

“Oh. Right. Well, I suppose I’m grateful that—” He stumbled, watching her swing her leg over his hips.

“Stop talking, Roy.” Riza said, before kissing him hard on the mouth. She moved slightly, adjusting before she guiding herself down onto him, sliding comfortably down against his hips. 

“ _God_.” Roy said enthusiastically as she broke away to catch her breath. Riza raised a brow at him, passing the professor a  _look_ , before he took the hint. 

Roy had a ferocity that she couldn’t have predicted. They’d had plenty of water, they weren’t dehydrated, but Riza realized that thirst meant many things, and she had happened to find a starving man in a desert. For that, he worshipped her like a relic of her own kind. His mouth met hers hungrily, and she rocked hard against his hips, moving up and down over him until she lost the incessant commentary completely to his moans of pleasure, the heavy waver of his breathing against her skin.

He knew more swear words than she’d expected, but mostly ended up repeating the same one when she squeezed tightly against him and tugged his hair. 

“ _Fuck_.” He breathed, and Riza bit his shoulder playfully in response, repeating the movement again before she moaned. Roy had moved his hand between them and began rubbing her clit firmly, and Riza gasped. She shuddered against him as he continued, arching into her, and Riza had the presence of mind to realize just how close she was. 

Her orgasm hit when he thrust hard against her in time to his fingers, and she moaned, rocking against him until she found the exact movement that had him in ecstasy under her hips. Roy came with a low moan, and Riza kissed him once more, hard and demanding until they finally came down, slowing to collapse exhaustedly against each other. 

The look he gave her made it clear he was thinking but not coherent, and Riza grinned, kissing him sweetly on the bridge of his nose before she breathed in heavily, trying to slow her heart rate again.

“You know, I can see why you chose this career.” Riza remarked playfully. “The benefits are wonderful.”

“Mmmm,” Roy agreed, pulling her into his arms to kiss her again. Riza met him eagerly. It was an important find after all, and it was clear there was a little more celebrating to be done. 


End file.
